Heavenly Creatures
by Andy Elric
Summary: Él, siempre fue un entrenador diferente, portador de muchos talentos que no cualquiera pudiera poseer; Ella, una aguerrida mujer, capaz de soportar cualquier adversidad por amor. El destino se encargó de que aquellas cualidades los definiera más allá de simples habilidades mortales y el tiempo los convertiría en seres únicos que no debieran existir en esta tierra.


_Bien. Breve explicación para este fic. Cuenta la leyenda que un montón de escritoras apostaron en el mundial. Solo habría una ganadora y ella escogería un reto para todas las demás. Nadie y de verdad NADIE se imaginó que Elphie ganaría y su reto fue por demás difícil. Escogió una película para cada una de nosotras y habría que escribir una historia pokeshippera de dicha película. _

_La mía, según yo era la más difícil de todas, pero si se me ocurrió una idea que, primero era corta y muy deprimente, después mutó a este fic que será un poco más largo y... no taaaan deprimente.. no me culpen, culpen a la película que no diré cual es, hasta que complete el fic (Personas que saben, ¡No lo digan!) _

_En fin, espero que lo disfruten y Elphie, ya sabes que pienso :P y ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MUY ATRASADO! Espero que el resultado de tu reto te sorprenda ;) _

***** HEAVENLY CREATURES ******

**Capítulo I. Storytime**

Debió estar contento en una situación como esa, pero estaba muy lejos de sentir alegría.

Si, asistir a una convención de líderes de gimnasio no resultaba nada desagradable, que hubiera llegado a ese lugar por invitación de su más antigua amiga lo hacía aún mejor y que pudiera disfrutar de un buffet _"todo lo que pueda comer o nos demanda" _debía hacerlo sentir en el paraíso… Para nada se sentía bien, solo miraba con recelo como su querida amiga, convivía con los pelmazos que ella ahora llamaba amigos, en especial al mas alto, rubio, musculoso… y estúpido de todos.

- _Oh Craig, eres tan genial. –_ Ash repetía en tono de burla uno de los tantos diálogos que alcanzaba a escuchar de la gente que rodeaba al chico quien, tenía a Misty afianzada de la cintura y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla, mientras ella solo seguía riendo de sus absurdas bromas. Suspiró. – ¿Y para esto me invitó? – Resopló molesto, sintiendo que el poco apetito que sentía, disminuía sin decidirse a probar nada de su plato.

_-_ ¡Ey Ash! – Después de media hora entre risas insulsas y en los brazos de _ese,_ Misty por fin notaba su presencia y lo llamaba agitando la mano en el aire - ¡Ven, come con nosotros!

El _nosotros_ era la oferta menos atractiva que le pudieran hacer, pero si era la única forma de pasar tiempo con ella no le quedaba más que tragarse su coraje y acercarse hasta el grupo de jóvenes que rodeaban a Misty y Craig… ¡Arceus! Como le desagradaba ese tipo. El sentimiento era mutuo, pues apenas se acercó a ellos, el chico rubio le proporcionó una "amistosa" palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace caer.

- ¡Ah allí estás! Eres el amiguito de la encantadora Misty, ¿no es cierto? ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Odiaba que lo tratara como un niñato, sobre todo en frente de ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer si a lado de Craig parecía que aún tenía diez años? Como odiaba que la pubertad se negara a darle estatura, no se diga músculos.

- Estuve en aquella mesa casi dos horas. – Contestó entre dientes, no le debía explicaciones a él, pero lo dijo sólo para que Misty supiera cuanto tiempo tardó en notarlo. Ella no se inmutó por el comentario.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, como eres tan enano te perdías entre toda la gente y por eso nadie de aquí te había visto – Rió exageradamente, siendo seguido por algunos de los chicos que lo acompañaban. Ser la burla de ese grupo de tarados no era del agrado de Ash, sobre todo en frente de Misty. - ¡Ah, solo bromeo, _amiguito_! La estatura no lo es todo, seguro algún talento debes tener, _pequeñín_ – Posó su mano en la cabeza de Ash, éste se sentía cada vez más molesto, sobre todo cuando notó como los malos chistes de ese sujeto habían provocado que los labios de Misty se curvearan en una ligera sonrisa. No lo pudo resistir más.

- Claro que tengo talentos soy un gran entrenador ¡y te lo puedo demostrar cuando sea! – Empujó a Craig con lo que creyó eran todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr moverlo ni un centímetro de su lugar. Las intensiones violentas del entrenador no pasaron desapercibidas y el rubio enseguida cambió su rostro sonriente por uno de total seriedad.

- Yo también soy un gran entrenador – Se inclinó para ver de cerca el rostro de Ash, – pero a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito de pokemóns para deshacerme de las pestes, - Devolvió la cortesía, empujando al moreno y gracias a su fuerza desmedida, lo hizo caer al suelo. Sin sentirse satisfecho al verlo tirado, le proporcionó una patada que provocó un leve gemido de dolor que Ash se negaba en dejar escapar, más fue inevitable.

- ¡Craig qué te pasa! – La intervención de la pelirroja que se había mantenido silenciosa durante la interacción entre los jóvenes fue arrebatada. Se lanzó hacía el alto joven, tratando de alejarlo de Ash, sin dudar en proporcionarle un par de golpes con tal de conseguirlo – ¡Déjalo en paz!

- Y te tiene que defender una niña, ¡vaya! Si que tengo miedo de ti, _gran entrenador _

- ¡Deja de molestarlo! – La paciencia de la chica estaba apunto de agotarse. Se paró firme frente a Craig, quien podría ser un cretino, pero no al punto de lastimar a la chica. Se quedó con las ganas de seguir golpeando a su victima que aun yacía en el suelo y sólo comenzó a alejarse.

- Y tu, - Molesto, dirigió su vista hacia Misty – Cuando te canses de juntarte con perdedores, búscame, muñeca.

Los pasos del muchacho se hacían más lejanos mientras que los cuchicheos de la gente a su alrededor iban en aumento. Por supuesto que todos los espectadores de tan penoso espectáculo sentían lástima por él, un tonto niño que no pudo defenderse y que seguía allí tirado. No se consideraba una persona orgullosa, pero en ese momento cualquier rastro de dignidad que tuviera, estaba hecho pedazos.

- Lo siento tanto Ash, - La voz de Misty cerca de él solo conseguía que la vergüenza que sentía se expandiera igual que un virus a cada poro de su ser. - Yo no pensé que Craig se comportaría de esa forma.

- Claro, quien se lo imaginaría si se ve que es todo un caballero. – Hablaba más para si y poco le importaba si ella lo escuchaba. De igual forma Misty tendió su mano intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, gesto que él rechazó.

- Ash…

- Si solo querías verme para humillarme, creo que ya lo conseguiste, - Dijo rudamente, poniéndose al fin de pie sin voltear a verla.

- ¿Por qué dices algo así? Yo no quería que esto pasara.

- Además, si ya estabas tan _bien acompañada_ no sé ni que hago aquí.

Y en verdad no lo sabía, todo parecía haber cambiado entre ellos dos. Sobre todo Misty. Desde su apariencia, lejos estaba de ser la niña delgada y sencilla que conoció seis años atrás, ahora, estaba parado frente a una bella jovencita que vaticinaba por convertirse en una aún más bella mujer. Su cabello más largo ligeramente ondulado, su cuerpo mejor formado que lucía tan bien en ese vestido amarillo, mientras que él… solo era Ash, vistiendo igual que siempre, sin crecer en nada y no solo se trataba de lo físico. Tenía aún aquellos mismos sueños que seguían sin llevarlo a ninguna parte, siendo igual de ingenuo al creer que Misty sería su amiga para siempre cuando era claro que una gran brecha se abría entre ellos. Antes, mirarla lo inundaba de alegría, muy al contrario de ese momento que, tan solo con verla de reojo lo hacía sentir tan insignificante, tan poca cosa a su lado.

Apretó los puños al sentirse de esa manera, empeorando todo cuando Misty intentó tomarlo de la mano.

- Será mejor que me vaya. – Espetó grosero, alejándose tanto como pudo de ella.

- Por favor, no seas tan dramático…

- Mejor nos vemos luego, Mist.

Se alejó tan rápido como le fue posible y sin mirar atrás se marchó del edificio. Quería estar cerca de Misty, pero no sentirse tan mal como lo hacía en ese momento, por eso decidió que sería mejor no verla de nuevo hasta que las cosas fueran diferentes, hasta que fuera digno de ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Era una noche en verdad tranquila. Ningún sonido exterior perturbaba la habitación que sus ojos castaños estudiaban en la obscuridad.

Las paredes de papel tapiz azul con burbujas, dibujos de pokemón acuáticos los cuales suponía habían sido retratados por su amigo Tracey, el closet que no cerraba bien al estar retacado de disfraces y esas muñecas pokemón que recordaba haber visto solo una vez cuando niño. Sin duda, gran parte de la esencia de lo que era Misty estaba en esa habitación... Excepto por la misma Misty.

Había ido a buscarla tres días atrás sin encontrarla y no obtuvo una noción de cuando pudiera regresar.

_- Suele hacer esto cada vez más a menudo. Sale con sus amigos y se pierde con ellos en alguna insulsa aventura. Siempre regresa, solo no sabemos cuando. _

Eso habían dicho sus hermanas, así como también le habían pedido insistentemente que se quedara hasta que Misty regresara y era algo que pensaba hacer de cualquier manera... Solo esperaba le proporcionaran alguna habitación de huéspedes, así no se sentiría como un invasor en aquel cuarto que resguardaba tantos secretos de su amiga. Eso sin contar que encontraba la cama de por más incómoda.

- ¿En serio Misty? - Se preguntó el joven con fastidio, girando su cuerpo, buscando encontrar la pose más grata, aunque la ondulación prolongada del _material_ con la que estaba hecha el colchón, no ayudaba mucho a su confort - ¿Cama de agua? Seguro pasas el día entero en el agua, ¿por qué dormir en ella?

Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que le haría en cuanto la viera, si es que no lo atacaba primero con cuestionamientos como: ¿Dónde rayos has estado? ¿Qué está mal contigo? Te presentas después de más de dos años y ¿por qué demonios estás en mi cama?

La última pregunta era fácil de contestar, solo debía culpar a las hermanas sensacionales, en cuanto a las otras dos... Allí es donde se pondría complicado explicar que, después de su último encuentro sentía vergüenza de verla, que se había dedicado a darle una mejor dirección a su vida, un nuevo objetivo y encontró uno que le dio significado a sus entrenamientos, o así lo sintió al unirse con Lance en una verdadera misión por acabar con todos los grupos delictivos que tantos problemas le habían dado a los entrenadores a lo largo de los años. Claro que eso consumía todo su tiempo, viajando de nuevo por el mundo entero, capturando a los malos y preparándose cuanto pudiera para enfrentarse a las "grandes amenazas".

Todo marchaba bien para él, incluso la naturaleza se había dignado a darle estatura, eso sumado a sus intensos entrenamientos lo habían convertido en un verdadero hombre, ya no era un enano ni un debilucho, algo que esperaba no tener que señalar y que resultara más que obvio para Misty; por supuesto que quería impresionarla, gran parte de todo lo que hacía se encaminaba al objetivo de ser alguien que estuviera al nivel de una chica tan grandiosa como lo era ella sintiendo que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo era... Y todos esos pensamientos terminaron por hacer que sus párpados se cerraran, el leve vaivén de la cama arrullándolo, llevándolo al mundo de los sueños... Donde estuvo realmente poco.

Un fuerte portazo lo sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, había caído sobre él un delgado cuerpo que, al notar algo extraño en su cama, o mejor dicho a alguien, pegó de gritos tratando de alejarse del invasor. Una patada, un par de cachetadas, objetos volando hacia su cabeza imposibilitaban a Ash de dar alguna explicación y finalmente, una sombrilla falló en golpearlo, aunque el colchón no corrió con la misma suerte. No tuvo tiempo para levantarse y aquel lugar de descanso se convirtió en un frío baño nocturno, cuando la afilada punta de la sombrilla perforara el colchón de agua.

Después de darle el peor despertar al extraño en su cuarto, Misty encendió las luces, dispuesta a darle una paliza completa.

- ¡Eres un tipo raro! ¡¿Qué haces en mi en mi cama?! ¡Te voy a matar!

- ¡No, Misty espera! ¡No soy ningún tipo raro! tus hermanas me obligaron a quedarme aquí y yo... - Ponía sus manos como defensa, intentando escupir del todo el agua que le habían obligado a tragar, aunque el pánico que tenía por la furia de la pelirroja se fue desvaneciendo conforme pasaron los segundos y ella ya ni siquiera se acercaba, entonces temió mas por su desprecio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ash? – Reconoció al chico enseguida, algo que preocupó aun más al entrenador ¿Entonces no estaba tan cambiado como él creía? No pudo mirar por mucho tiempo la cara de fastidio de la pelirroja, pues ésta le arrojó una toalla a la cara. Como pudo, salió de la base de la cama que en ese momento parecía más una tina. Tenía que hablar con Misty, hacer que lo entendiera, pero bien se daba cuenta que iba a resultar difícil.

- Yo... yo estoy aquí porque… quería verte.

- ¿Después de dos años sin una llamada o mensaje? Claro, suena como algo creíble.

- Hay una buena razón para eso ¡Lo juro! – Actuando solo por instinto se acercó a ella con la intensión de tomarla por los brazos, hacer que lo mirase, pero, tal cual había hecho él dos años atrás, de un manotazo Misty alejó las manos de Ash. La única diferencia fue que ella no se marchó, solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, pues te escucho.

- ¿Ah?

- Dices que hay una buena razón para que te desaparecieras de esa manera, entonces quisiera oírla.

- Yo… yo…

- ¿O solo te inventas excusas?

- Quería verme diferente, - Soltó de golpe al darse cuenta que su única oportunidad de explicarse se iba extinguiendo – Quería ser otra persona, una mejor, porque tu te veías tan distinta ya hace dos años y yo seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Era mi culpa acaso?

- ¡Tal vez!

- ¡¿Perdón?!

- ¡Si! Era tu culpa ya no ser la misma, mi mejor amiga, la chica que siempre fue especial y ahora eres _esto_ – La señaló, haciendo notar como es que se veía como toda una mujer, sobre todo con ese vestido morado tan corto, con zapatos negros de tacón alto, un atuendo que sin duda dejaría en vergüenza el guardarropa de Jessie – Eres otra persona, ¡una que puede estar sin mi! – Y era precisamente eso lo que más le dolía a Ash y lo que sin duda molestó tanto a Misty.

- ¡Pues perdóname por vivir mi vida y no quedarme como una tonta esperando por ti!

- ¡Pues entonces yo si soy un tonto, uno que siempre quiso volver a estar contigo porque nunca dejó de quererte! - Gritó con toda su fuerza vocal. Era una declaración de amor y Misty lo sabía pues se sonrojó al instante, pero seguía muy molesta de que irrumpiera en su cuarto y en su vida de esa manera, después de tanto tiempo, ¿esperando qué? ¿Qué se arrojara a sus brazos? No le iba resultar todo tan fácil.

- ¡Ha! ¿Te escuchas lo que dices? No te has dignado en hablarme ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños o en Navidad ¿y dices que me quieres?

- ¡Claro que te quiero! – Seguía hablando a gritos - Siempre ha sido así, incluso después de no haberte visto en años, ¡incluso ahora! Fuiste, eres y serás especial para mi **¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que yo siempre te he amado?! **

- ¿Y que esperas que haga ahora? ¿Qué te diga lo mismo, que me lance a tus brazos?

- ¡No! Porque yo soy perfectamente capaz de dar dos pasos y...

Hizo exactamente eso, avanzó el escaso metro que los mantenía separados, la tomó de los brazos con cierta brusquedad y antes de que ella pudiera responder con golpes, atrapó sus labios en un beso, uno que Misty respondió sin dudarlo, acomodando sus manos en la mejilla del chico, así, aunque sus labios se hubiesen separado al cabo de un rato, tenía su rostro extremadamente cerca al suyo.

- Yo también te quiero Ash… y eres un idiota.

- ¡Oye!

- Eres un idiota por dejarme tanto tiempo pensando que tenías que cambiar, porque… yo siempre te he querido. – Ash sonrió.

Notando que a la chica entre sus brazos poco le importaba que su camiseta de amarilla con diseños de Pikachu estuviera totalmente empapada y que el contacto con su piel helada también la dejara ligeramente húmeda, la abrazó con mayor fuerza y volvió a besarla.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Y se suponía que todo iba a cambiar – Hablaba molesta aventando un montón de ropa fuera de las cajas de mudanza y hacia cualquier lado, realmente no le importaba donde cayera – _"Voy a estar todo el tiempo contigo"_ – Imitaba la voz de un chico, aunque el evidente tono cantarín de la suya seguía imponiéndose – _"Ya no me voy a ausentar por tanto tiempo y es más ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo a Viridian?"_ Eso hice, ¿y dónde está?

- Marill… - suspiró preocupado el pokemón que le hacía compañía durante sus tareas…

- Si Marill, eso quisiera saber donde está ese tonto, tarado, desorientado, bueno para nada, mentiroso que solo me hizo venir hasta acá con… ¡engaños!, porque es un maldito, un poco hombre que él…

_- Está detrás de ti. _

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – Saltó por el susto que le había dado la persona que estaba a su espalda, hablándole al oído y apenas si pudo girar para chocar con el firme pecho del joven. Sus ojos color chocolate denotaban de todo menos enojo por haber escuchado tantos _elogios_ por parte de su novia.

- ¡Auch! – Dijo sonriendo – Las palabras hieren, ¿Sabías?

- Bueno, pues eres todo eso – sostuvo sus afirmaciones aunque sus mejillas coloradas delataban que, al estar allí entre sus brazos, ya no lo pensaba tanto. – Prometiste que ya no sería como cuando viajabas por medallas, que tus misiones solo te harían ausentarte por poco tiempo y…

- Todo eso es cierto, solo estuve fuera de Viridian cuatro días. – Sonrió aún más mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la chica – No sabía que me extrañabas tanto.

- No lo hago – contestó con un gesto que resultaba más que encantador para el muchacho.

- Bien, entonces no te mereces el regalo que te traje. – Sostuvo frente a la pelirroja una pequeña caja de envoltura dorada que hizo sus hermosos ojos brillar, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Ash levantó la mano tanto como pudo, poniendo el objeto _muy_ fuera de su alcance.

- ¡Ey! ¡Dame eso! – Se paró de puntas, aunque trayendo puestos sus zapatos deportivos rojos no podía tener mucha altura extra, daba un par de saltos y ni así lograba arrebatar la preciada caja.

- No, no me extrañaste, no hay regalo.

- Estaba bromeando, así que solo… dame… eso… ¡Agh! ¡No sabes cuanto odio que hayas crecido!

Ash sonrió aún más, a él si que le favorecía ser mucho más alto que la pelirroja y sin duda, se enorgullecía de ello… y esa vanidad siempre sería su punto débil, pues bajó la guardia lo suficiente para que la chica se abalanzara sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo para así, hacerse a la fuerza con su regalo.

- ¡Ajá! Por fin es mío.

- Te lo hubiera dado de cualquier forma, no había necesidad de ponerse violentos – Protestó el joven, intentando sentarse en el suelo junto a la chica que examinaba la pequeña caja – Vamos, ábrelo, estoy seguro que te gustará.

- De acuerdo…

Ash tenía razón, apenas si vio el contenido, el rostro de Misty se llenó de deleite. Era una larga cadena de plata que resguardaba un pendiente. Cual si fueran lianas del fino metal envolvía un gran rubí. El diseño sin duda se veía antiguo, como si se tratase de una reliquia, una que resguardaba algún misterio de épocas antiguas.

- Lo encontré en el bosque Eterna y al principio pensé que fue solo un golpe de suerte…

- Como suele pasarte solo… siempre. – Lo molestaba sin mirarlo, sus ojos aún examinaban la pieza de joyería, hasta que el joven quitó el pendiente de sus manos para colocárselo alrededor del cuello con mucho cuidado, haciendo a un lado sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

- No fue solo suerte, fue el destino o eso dijo un anciano que conocí después en Floaroma. Me aseguró que era el pendiente que caracterizaba a Ninetales, que quien lo obtenía estaba protegido por su poder y si lo consideraba lo suficientemente digno, Ninetales podría compartir sus místicos poderes con el portador del pendiente.

- ¡Vaya! – Se sorprendió por el mito en torno al pendiente que ahora poseía, lo tenía cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, intentando ver algo más que una joya. Pero era solo una piedra preciosa, reflejando sus ojos curiosos. – Bueno… Dudo que eso pudiera pasar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues no creo que un pokemón de fuego considere digno de algo a una entrenadora de agua.

- Pudiera ser y entonces tendrías nueve colas con nueve misteriosos poderes, podrías llevar a cabo horribles venganzas a quien te haya lastimado y tendrías la posibilidad de vivir siendo joven hasta mil años.

- Todo eso suena muy… divertido.

- Tu definición de diversión me asusta. – Misty rió por la genuina cara de susto de su novio y se abalanzó hasta él para agradecerle con un rápido beso.

- Gracias por el regalo, pudiste quedarte tu con toda la protección y los poderes de Ninetales, ¿sabes?

- _Nah_, no se vería tan bien en mi como se ve en ti, además, - La atrajo hasta su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos, en verdad era feliz de tenerla tan cerca – Es bueno saber que tienes algo que te proteja cuando yo no esté.

- No necesito nada de eso, porque te tengo a ti.

- Cierto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te cuidaré. – Besó sus cabellos de fuego, pensando que ella tenía cosas en común con aquel pokemón de fuego, más de lo que se daba cuenta.

Ambas criaturas de belleza incomparable, ambas de gran misterio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿Estás seguro de que encontraremos la base principal en Unova? Ya hemos estado en esa región antes y no hemos encontrado nada.

- Porque no habíamos explorado lugares que parecían inofensivos, como éste. La conocen como Montaña Reversia hay poca gente viviendo alrededor de ella, lo que puede convertirlo en el escondite perfecto, pero los lugareños han notado cosas extrañas ocurriendo en las últimas semanas.

- Entonces crees, que los altos mandos de una gran organización criminal, sin mencionar a su líder…

- Se encuentran allí, así es.

- No lo sé, me parece un poco extraño.

- ¿Entonces no quieres participar en la misión más importante que hemos tenido?

- Claro que participaré, es solo que, debemos tener cuidado, Lance. Me parece más una embocada.

- Tienes razón, debe haber precaución en ésta misión, por eso mandaré a los mejores agentes, por eso quiero que nos acompañes, Ash, porque si estamos en lo correcto, daremos un paso importante en derrocarlos para siempre.

- Esta bien, solo debemos crear una estrategia. Creo que si formamos dos equipos que…

- ¡EY!

El llamado nada contento de la pelirroja no solo paralizó a Ash, sino hasta las del campeón, que sin duda temía por lo que la chica pudiera hacer contra ellos.

- Prometieron que hoy no hablarían de trabajo, en serio, ¿no pueden dejarlo ni en Navidad?

- Lo siento mucho, - Ash corrió hasta ella tomándola de las manos y con ese simple acto, borró todo el mal humor en su novia – Solo estaba afinando los detalles de una misión con Lance, él…

- Prometió que no habría ninguna sino hasta después de año nuevo ¿No es así? – lanzó una mirada amenazadora hacía el mencionado que retrocedió un poco, vaya que esa chica le resultaba intimidante.

- Claro, lo prometí, puedes llevarte a Ash, es todo tuyo.

- Perfecto, porque hay algo que quiero mostrarle…

- ¿Qué puede se…? ¿Aaah Mist!

- ¡Mira! – Se plantó frente al ventanal de la casa que compartía con el entrenador desde hacía un año - ¿Ves?

- ¿Exactamente que debería estar viendo?

- ¡Está nevando!

- ¿Eso era todo?

- Estoy señalando que te equivocabas – Respondió con tono alegre, como si demostrar que ella siempre tenía la razón y él no, le diera tanta felicidad – Asegurabas que no nevaría este año y bueno…

- Cierto, yo soy siempre un tonto, ¿pero te vas a quedar a reírte de mi o vamos a disfrutarlo?

- ¿Qué quieres dec…? ¡Aaaah Ash!

El moreno la llevó a rastras hasta afuera de su casa, donde la nieve caía acompasadamente, cubriendo poco a poco de un blanco inmaculado toda la ciudad. Hacía mucho frío y estaba seguro que Misty lo mataría por haberla sacado de esa forma, pues solo tenía puesto un vestido blanco que envolvía a la perfección sus antebrazos y su talle, solo haciéndose muy amplio desde la cintura, hasta llegar a las rodillas. Pero a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo el frío, en lugar de molestarse comenzó a girar, haciendo que su vestido revoloteara grácilmente, mientras extendía sus manos, riendo.

Parecía una perfecta figurilla de porcelana, como las bailarinas que giran en viejas cajas de música, sin duda Ash podía imaginarla así, mientras observaba a su novia divertirse, sus mechas pelirrojas adornándose con los pequeños copos de nieve y sus balerinas plateadas dibujando ligeros círculos en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Esto es divertido!

- No, ¡Esto es divertido! – La tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, comenzando a dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos, a cada giro, ella reía aun más y con escuchar ese melodioso sonido cerca de su rostro, el corazón de Ash se inundaba de alegría. – Te amo. – Se detuvo de golpe, aún sujetándola con fuerza, aunque no sabía porque había sentido la necesidad de acabar con la diversión y de hacer esa declaración, así, en ese preciso momento, con total seriedad, si llevaba repitiéndole esas dos palabras a diario por más de dos años.

- Y yo te amo a ti – contestó ella, siendo esa sonrisa, una característica permanente en su rostro desde que Ash regresó a su vida.

Acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho y comenzaron a mecerse suavemente, al compás de una melodía que no existía, en medio de esa suave nevada y ante las miradas de varios de sus amigos que los observaban con curiosidad desde la ventana, hasta Lance parecía complacido con la escena y sin decírselo a Ash, en ese momento le prometió algo: su próxima misión, sería la ultima, después, el moreno sería libre para dedicar su vida entera en adorar a su novia.

Felicidad absoluta, eso era lo que Ash merecía después de ayudar a tantas personas, así que el campeón se aseguraría de dársela.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Agitación.

Corría tanto como podía, haciendo cada objeto ilegible, solo un borrón, solo un vago recuerdo.

Y tan rápido como intentaba moverse, tan rápido había pasado todo: La llegada a la montaña, el enfrentamiento, la emboscada… Después, tantos gritos, tanta sangre, tanta muerte. Sus compañeros, sus amigos, habían caído uno a uno y no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le pedía Lance en ese momento.

Seguir corriendo, intentar escapar.

- Lo… siento tanto… Ash – Escuchó al campeón, aun cuando seguían moviéndose y éste se mantenía a unos pasos adelante. – Tuviste razón siempre… fue todo una emboscada…

_- Fue más que eso. Sin duda, esto fue la trampa perfecta de la que nadie podría escapar. Ni siquiera ustedes. _

En verdad no tenían escapatoria, estaban totalmente rodeados, con el líder de la temida organización justo frente a ellos y era tan ruin como lo pensaban. Los veía con desprecio, pero también con deleite. Era un hombre cruel que sin duda disfrutaría mucho al eliminarlos.

- Si quiero que todos me veneren algún día, tenía que deshacerme de las pestes que insistían en derrocarme, sobre todo de aquellos que parecían no rendirse nunca…

Aún con tan atemorizante discurso, Lance intentó deshacerse de los cadetes que lo atacaban sin que fuera suficiente, eran demasiados, él y Ash no tenían oportunidad. En pocos segundos habían sido sometidos por varios de ellos. Sin remedio, se encontraban de rodillas, sujetados por varios tipos, de frente al jefe de todos ellos.

- Esto fue divertido, pero como no tengo intenciones de darte oportunidad a escapar, se termina ahora.

No hubo mucha explicación después de eso, solo se limitó a poner un revolver frente al campeón y con un ensordecedor disparo había terminado con su vida.

- **¡LANCE!** – Aún sabiendo que no podría liberarse y que de hacerlo, no podría hacer nada por él pelirrojo, Ash intentó ponerse de pie, forcejeaba contra los cadetes que lo sujetaban sin lograr ponerse de pie siquiera y sin razonarlo, seguía gritando sus súplicas. - ¡Lance! ¡Lance resiste, por favor!

- Eres un idiota si crees que aún podrías salvarlo. Todo acabó para él – Fue lo único que dijo aquel que había jalado el gatillo, sin que se asomara en sus palabras ni un rastro de arrepentimiento.

La rabia e impotencia que sentía comenzaban rápidamente a apoderarse de todo su ser y seguía luchando, aun cuando sabía que era inútil, no podía dejar que lo derrotaran de esa manera, no dejaría que ese maldito quedara sin castigo por la muerte de Lance, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos por liberarse serían suficientes. Al cabo de un rato y teniendo el desagradable rostro de ese hombre frente a él, Ash se había dado por vencido.

- ¿Vas a deshacerte de mi de la misma manera? Bien, ¡hazlo ahora! Porque no soporto ver tu horrible cara por más tiempo.

- ¿Cree que voy a matarlo, señor Ketchum? – rió – No, me deshice de Lance de esa manera porque no tenía utilidad para mi y sobre todo, porque él no entorpeció mis planes tanto como usted. Verá, señor Ketchum, - tomó su rostro con brusquedad, viendo directo a sus ojos marrones, en verdad quería que sus siguientes palabras quedaran grabadas en la mente de Ash – soy un ferviente creyente de que existen cosas peores que la muerte y usted, merece cada una de ellas.

Se quedó viéndolo fijamente por un momento, antes que diera indicaciones a sus secuaces de que se lo llevaran. Tenía todo perfectamente calculado, el muchacho que insistió tanto en terminar con su imperio, sería desde ese momento, su principal arma para perpetuarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Y... apenas se viene lo feo, así que si disfrutaron de estas escenas lindas y amorosas, que bueno porque ya no habrá nada de eso T_T <em>

_Por cierto, algunas escenas están inspiradas en las escenas de la película de la cual se desprende el reto. _

_Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capitulo, pueden enviar sus recomendaciones, comentarios y críticas. Siempre es bueno tener un poco de retroalimentación _

_Canciones que inspiraron este capitulo **Untitled (Grasses Grow)** de A Fine Frenzy_


End file.
